<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflexões sobre tudo o que foi perdido by MrsAna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384762">Reflexões sobre tudo o que foi perdido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna'>MrsAna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Endgame, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor está desolado por tudo o que perdeu, em especial seu amor secreto. Loki, seu irmão adotivo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflexões sobre tudo o que foi perdido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV Thor</p><p> </p><p>Descuidei muito da minha aparência e não quero ver ninguém desde que tudo aconteceu. Meus amigos me procuram, mas não me sinto bem em ver ninguém.</p><p>Desculpem, amigos.</p><p>Ninguém entenderia.</p><p>Tony Stark está morto, Natasha também, e eu perdi você. Mas enfim, irmão, está tudo acabado. A Terra, na verdade o universo todo parecem mais uma vez a salvo. Haha que engraçado. Parece a frase já batida daquele desenho midgardiano: e mais uma vez o dia foi salvo...</p><p>O universo está a salvo sim. Mas a que custo? E se está salvo, terá tudo valido a pena?</p><p>Céus, como devo parecer egoísta, irmão, enquanto chego a cogitar sobre isso!</p><p>Claro que valeu a pena, muitos morreram mas muitos sobreviveram, exceto... A pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo.</p><p>E sim, irmão, estou falando de você.</p><p>Não vou mais ouvir seus insultos e ofensas dirigidas a mim. E céus, quem diria que eu algum dia sentiria falta disso!</p><p>Não vou mais vê-lo sentir raiva e ciúmes de mim todas as vezes em que eu disse o quanto amava Jane.</p><p>Oh, Loki, o que eu sentia por ela sequer chegava aos pés do que eu sentia por você. E não, você sabe que não estou falando do sentimento fraterno!</p><p>Você sabia que havia algo a mais, e por isso ter parecido tão errado, ambos fingíamos que não havia nada a mais além disso.</p><p>Mas eu sabia, Loki.</p><p>Eu sabia o que você de fato sentia por mim.</p><p>Sim, eu soube de tudo ao notar seus sentimentos tão exaltados, a expressão de dor em seu belo rosto quando brigamos na Bifrost, enquanto você me perguntava insistentemente o que havia me tornado tão molenga na Terra. E você se referia a Jane.</p><p>Eu a admirei demais, mas amor, irmão... você sabia que todo o meu amor era só por você!</p><p>Se nunca trocamos um beijo sequer, nem uma palavra mais cheia de calor, foi porque era errado...</p><p>Você não tinha meu sangue, claro, o que nem sequer nos torna irmãos de fato!</p><p>Mas o que todos iriam dizer de uma paixão incestuosa envolvendo dois príncipes que foram criados como irmãos??</p><p>Claro que eu teria desistido do reino pra ficar com você, meu amor. Mas você, Loki, estava sedento de poder naquela época.</p><p>Até que um dia enfim eu notei o quanto você me amava e o quanto sofreria por mim, quando Thanos tentou me matar na sua frente em troca do Tesseract.</p><p>Aquilo, devo confessar, meu amor, me deu uma certa vaidade, pois mesmo com nós dois à beira da morte, vi um lado seu que ninguém mais via.</p><p>E que coisa estúpida você fez em seguida, meu amor, enfrentar o cortejador da Morte daquele jeito! O que deu em você? Estou soluçando já só de lembrar!</p><p>Eu te amo e para mim, nunca mais vai haver outra pessoa até que também meus dias cheguem ao fim.</p><p>Me espera, meu adorado príncipe da mentira e da trapaça!</p><p>Eu te amo.</p><p>Para toda a eternidade, vou te amar.</p><p>Saudações do teu irmão adotivo que te venera,</p><p> </p><p>Thor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>